spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SBFW: The Series/Characters
Calaz die in hell Debuts Calaz Calaz makes his first and so far only appearence in Calaz die in hell, where he deletes the Spongeorama pages and goes to hell for his crimes. He goes to hell and gives the moral of the episode: : "da moral of da storeh is not too dalete paeges that are fine the way dey are" :: Calaz, Calaz die in hell In the animation, one of Arch Wizard Megumin's old user avatars briefly covers his face, a reference to crititism AWM has received from the community for deleting certain pages. He is based on former content moderator Calaz. Satan Satan '''makes his first and only appearence in Calaz die in hell, in which he welcomes Calaz to Hell and tells him to "have fun". Kasoku finally admits Hunter x Hunter is a decent anime Debuts Kasoku '''Kasoku '''appears in Kasoku finally admits Hunter x Hunter is a decent anime, in which he admits that he thinks Hunter x Hunter is a decent anime, and the people of SBFW celebrate. He is based on former chat moderator Kasoku. It's just a prank bro Debuts Squidnerd '''Squidnerd '''appears in It's just a prank bro, where he responds to a demotion request for Ponyo Fan from 2013. This necroposting leads to SBFW being shut down by Wikia Staff. He is based on SBFW administrator Squidnerd. He was originally called '''SquidwardFanatic '''because he was using that username during writing of the episode. Alan "Tyce" Phillip Andrews '''Alan "Tyce" Phillip Andrews first appears in It's just a prank bro In It's just a prank bro, he reports SBFW to Wikia Staff because of Squidnerd's necroposting. In Tim and Tyce break Travis out of Prison, he has Travis arrested for distributing Tyce+Travis: Naughty Boys In Bed, although he co-starred in it. He is pardoned by King Neptune for apologizing for his actions, although he and Tim later break Travis out of prison due to their lives becoming boring without him. He is arrested for breaking Travis out of prison. He is based on administrator Arch Wizard Megumin. He was originally called Rick Sanhez in his first appearence, but this was changed after his second appearence. Wikia/FANDOM Staff Wikia Staff first appear in It's just a prank bro. They delete SBFW because of necroposting. Tim and Tyce break Travis out of Prison Debuts Killer DeadmemeStar Killer DeadmemeStar is a news announcer who appears in Tim and Tyce break Travis out of Prison. He opens up the Drama News Nation segment before going to the reporter at the scene, Mac Tonight. He is based on Killer Keemstar. Mac Tonight Mac Tonight is a reporter who appears in Tim and Tyce break Travis out of Prison. He announces the arrest of Travis Spineapple. He is based on the McDonald's mascot Mac Tonight and speaks with the text-to-speech voice associated with him in "Moonman" videos. Travis Spineapple Travis Spineapple is a candidate for the 2020 Bikini Bottom Mayoral Candidate. He is arrested for distributing Tyce+Travis: Naughty Boys In Bed, but he is broken out of prison by Tyce and Tim. He only appears in Tim and Tyce break Travis out of Prison and is based on The Terrible Travis. Tim Tim is a roommate of Tyce in Tim and Tyce break Travis out of Prison. He helps Tyce break Travis out of prison, even though he is an enemy of Travis. He is deported after to Russia after Tyce is arrested. He is based on Timothy Michaels. Category:Characters Category:SBFW: The Series Category:Arch Wizard Megumin Category:ElectroElf